zack's goal
by science girl 1117
Summary: what would happen if cammie fell in love with somebody else while fighting the circle my version of out of sight out of time i guess i kinda suck at summarys so please read!
1. Chapter 1

Zach's pov

I pushed through the crowd hoping for a glance at Cammie Morgan, the chameleon, the one who put an end to the circle of Cavan. Also known as my girlfriend, she is the most beautiful girl in the world in my opinion. Gosh, I was really starting to become a girl. Finally I saw her she looked right at me, but didn't respond just brushed me off and replied to a question from… Bex, it seems from the accent." yes I'm fine other than the fact I'm getting so much attention." soon the crowd dispersed with Cammie and the other girls. Grant, Nick, and Jonas walked up to me," wow that's Cammie!?" I just nod my head in reply. "Oh well it almost looks like she just completely ignored you."

"She wouldn't ignore me"

"Dude I think Nick's right" Grant just nodded.

"Well you both think wrong." I said convincing myself more than them.

"Whatever you say dude." After they left I decided to look for Cammie and get a reasonable explanation for her unusual behavior. When I found her she was crying in her favorite passageway. Funny I didn't know any of the passageways were still functional. Shows what I know. The other girls were there to so I listened in there conversation. "Shh it's okay we'll find him." Liz said.

"God Cam, you actually have more boy troubles than me!" Macey said. Really, I would guess Macey would definitely have more boy troubles than my cam.

"Shut up Macey it's not her fault the letter got lost in the mail, or that she didn't think she would come back, or get into a secret agency that we still don't know the name of, or that she fell in love again or got engaged, or that he went MIA a month before her wedding!" Cammie started crying harder. "You just summed up Macey's point Bex." I left then I've heard enough Cammie moved on and with her she took my heart I numbly went back into my room ignoring the conversation attempts from Grant, Nick, and Jonas, I no longer have anything to live for anyway.

**hi um this is my first stoy so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm very glad you liked it! And thanks a million times over for reviewing! P.s. this is the day before the beginning!**

Cammie's pov

_I'm home!_ I haven't felt this way since I left. I felt safe, a warm sensation filling my entire body. I opened the door inside were my best friends in the entire world looking up a guy named Nick Newman. _So one of them has a crush I've missed way to much._ They all stared at me like they just saw a ghost." hi guys, I'm home" I said hesitantly. They almost look as if they were a glass vase on a wobbly table. Liz suddenly broke down into tears. I walked up to her and slowly rubbed her back in little circular motions.

Bex, Macey and I let silent tears fall it had been so long, I had missed them almost as much as I missed a certain green eyed boy. "Welcome back" Bex said, her voice cracking. This made me cry harder._ How could they accept me back when I just left them like that?_ Slowly after a while we regained our composure. "So… what all did I miss?" That little sentence brightened everyone's spirits quite a bit. "Well Macey's got a crush we were just looking him up!" Liz excitedly informed me. "The boys are here because of a failed experiment with chemicals making it dangerous to be at blackthorn." Bex mentioned. "That's the two events worth mentioning" Macey said hurriedly stopping Liz from whatever she was going to say "so what up with you" she continued the urgency out of her voice.

I told them how I bombed the circles head quarters killing all the main leaders** (I have no idea what to call them so I'm using leaders)** including Cathrine I think._ Maybe I should have checked even though it's probably just as dangerous if not more dangerous than blackthorn is right now. I mean she could probably live through being inside an erupting volcano!_ I ignored the little voice in my head and told them about my "failed mission" for the circle. I tricked a man into falling for me and made him think I loved him. We made our way into a secret agency which I am still a part of. Eventually he proposed and a month before our "wedding" I turned him in to this agency and claimed he was MIA. And that I couldn't wait to see my real boyfriend again.

"I can' take this anymore!" Liz screeched.

"Liz just…"Bex tried to sooth the seething girl but Liz wasn't having it.

"NO. Cammie look you remember Whitney right?" Liz asked I wasn't sure that I liked where this story is going. But replied

"Yes?"

Well while you were gone Zach went into a state of depression. Whitney cheered him up. I think she fell for him and him for her, but unlike your story, I think both sides' feelings are real. But I don't think he realizes it… yet." She told me. I felt like a hundred tons were placed on my shoulders. Although sad I said," if it'll make him happy I'll push him away I don't want to be in his way we'll make him think I moved on so he won't have trouble moving on."

"oh cam it's okay if you don't' want to help" Macey said.

"NO! I want to do this." I sadly added. The next day I saw Zach in the group surrounding me I quickly looked away and tried to hide the hurt in my heart. "Are you okay?" I nodded and replied "yes I'm fine other than the fact I'm getting so much attention."

Soon after every one said hi the crow dispersed I ran away into my favorite passageway they came and confronted me Liz rubbed my back just the way I rubbed her' back. "Shh it's okay we'll find him." Liz said. But I doubt my prince charming would come. "God Cam, you actually have more boy troubles than me!" which I guess I do just then I saw Zach I guess the other girls saw him to because in seconds Bex made up a believable story. "Shut up Macey it's not her fault the letter got lost in the mail, or that she didn't think she would come back, or get into a secret agency that we still don't know the name of, or that she fell in love again or got engaged, or that he went MIA a month before her wedding!" I started crying harder. Who would have known that story would bite me in he butt." You just summed up Macey's point Bex."

Then zack left I soon cleaned myself up and went with my 3 best friends all night dreaming about what my life would be like if things ended up differently.

**Yay! It's almost midnight but I got the story finished I hope you all like it tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I just couldn't leave you in the dark on why cam was acting like that and where the story came from I'm also worried that maybe I should have gone in a different direction so please review p.s. thanks for telling me I misspelled Zach I didn't notice until you pointed it out! So thanks: 3 now then on with the story! P.s.s I just noticed I haven't done a disclaimer yet… so I don't own Gallagher girls ally carter dose…but this story is mine!**

Zach's pov

I just wanna curl up and die, how could she when I loved her this much. Never once doing anything to harm her. _Dude your mom's a friggin' terrorist after her life she probably didn't want the constant reminder. Shut up inner me! _… Great now I'm talking to myself, just what I need! "Dude are you, crying?" I swear if grant wasn't one of my best friends I would have punched his lights out. And luckily he also had Jonas to save him "Grant sometime and sometime soon, you've got to learn when to shut up, and keep your thoughts inside your brain." Jonas lectured. Grant merely rolled his eyes but that was awful good advice.

"Are you planning on getting up anytime soon or…?" Jonas questioned

"Or you'll do WHAT?" At this point I was getting annoyed I just wanted to simply sit and sulk! My god WHO AM I? Zachary Goode does NOT sulk! "We'll sic Whitney on you/" grant stated like it was nothing. Which it friggin' wasn't other than Bex which was a given, Whitney was the only girl I've ever been afraid of! Then nick who I just realized was still here said "okay that's going a bit far..."

"Thank you nick" I confidently replied

"But'" he continued "we will if you don't tell us what happened"

"I take back what I just said"

"Zach, you're making us all act like girls we should know why." I found Jonas should take his own advice. But I still said fine then went over yesterday's events." what exactly did Bex say no tell me the conversation." Grant said for the first time being serious. "Well first Macey said 'God Cam, you actually have more boy troubles than me!'. Which, I would guess Macey would definitely have more boy troubles than cam. So that struck me as odd.

Then Bex snapped saying,' Shut up Macey it's not her fault the letter got lost in the mail, or that she didn't think she would come back, or get into a secret agency that we still don't know the name of, or that she fell in love again or got engaged, or that he went MIA a month before her wedding!' Then Cammie started crying harder all of a sudden! Followed by Liz saying ''you just summed up Macey's point Bex.' "I was exasperated why did they even care? They nodded in silent agreement I was exasperated and decide to just shower and find Whitney, she helped me through my last Cammie problem why not this one?

When I found Whitney she was in a passageway I knew cam hated but I can't figure out why. But it's Whitney's favorite passageway so I knew I'd find her here. (Although she hasn't found an eighth of the passage ways I know Cammie has.)"Hey Whitney." "Zachary" she simply replied so what problems do you want me to "magically solve now?" she was sitting on the ground leaning on the wall with her eyes closed.

"Cammie fell in love while she was gone. Can you help?"

"Screw it and move on."

"No"

"Die single and get a bunch of dogs."

"What No!"

"Get drunk and…"

"I don't even want to hear the end of that one."

"Then what do you want help with?" she opened one of her eyes.

"Ways to make her fall in love with me again."

"sorry no my department'

"Ya' know you give the worst advice ever but it always makes me smile"

"And that's why I'm your older sister."

I couldn't help it I burst out laughing she at least knows how to cheer me up.

Bex pov

And that's why I'm your sister" Whitney said then Zach burst out laughing. But this was anything but funny to me screw up bad. Cammie will never believe me. Now I have to fix it. But how … I've got it .I'll help him in his quest to win Cammie back over. I decided to sent him a letter on evapopaper via grant it said,

**_Dear Zach,_**

**_I have decided to help you win came as long as you agree to keep all of this a secret. And get rid of this note when you're done reading it meet me in the "woods" where we do sight training, after school._**

**_Sincerely, Rebecca Baxter_**

To put my point across I even put my full mane. That's how serious I am about this. The next day at breakfast, I see him nod in agreement.

_After school_

I saw Zach before he saw me so I called out to him and we discussed the plan I hope this works. Zach looked at me like a kid who got everything they wanted on Christmas "this is an awesome plan" he said and I couldn't help but agree what can I say this is my plan.

**Me: What is Bex's plan you might ask well I don't know yet I'll let you know in a week. And all the characters are a bit out of character. I know.**

**Zach: you got that right me afraid of a girl ridiculous.**

**Me: We'll see about that**

**Cammie: Zach I don't like the look on her face. She's planning something**

**Zach: and? If we can take the circle we can take her**

**Cammie: we?**

**Zach: you can tack the circle.**

**Me: I think I just proved my case. Any way thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I think I'm going to end this soon, thanks for reading and thanks Elizabethdoglover that kind of boosted my confidence in my writing …any ways I don't own Gallagher girls ally carter does on with the show!**

Zach pov

It's a brilliant plan! This way I can find out if she really did find another, and no longer loves me. Yet, it's simple enough where she will never figure out it's a carefully devised plan but the problem is my patience will_ I_ be able to last through the week just plain pretending the girl I love like n tomorrow doesn't even exist? _We'll just have to find out now won't we Zach. _Great now here I go talking to myself again there has to be something wrong with me. It's like I've gone under withdrall from some drug. _Zach Cammie's your drug and you know it. _ Arrg if this is what happens when I've lost her for a few months then I wonder what I'd be like if she really went MIA. Well I'll check up on the bug I placed in there room last time blackthorn went to Gallagher.( was the only one not found.)

But was damaged in an intense pillow fight and the audio is messed up. Any thing to loud and we won't hear it.

**_"Hey cam, Liz, Macey what's up guy's?" Bex said happily. "Woah what happened to you jus an hour ago you were all down… oh my gosh did grant finally ask you out on a date!?" Liz cam& Macey stared at her like she was fireworks on the forth of July."n-no I wouldn't care anyways even if he did finally ask… that's not the point! Look I'm not telling you even if it kills me!" "Now I reeeeaaallly wanna know so tell me and nothing bad will happen." Cammie threatened very calmly like scary calm, with an evil smile that had you both cautious and intrigued about what in the world she's planning. She had Bex shaking so (yes actual shakeage_**** (I just couldn't help myself)****_) much I'm sure ould be afraid of whatever Gallagher girl was planning. Just then the other boys walked in they were sparring at the P&E barn._**

****"Hey Zach whts up you actually look like your concentrating." Jonas said jokingly "trying to figure out what scares Bex so much she starts shaking." I stated pissed at Jonas. Hey even if I knew he was kidding it still offended me. We all crowded around to see this. **_Go get it mace "gladly" she strolled into her walk in closet _**_note to self there are secret passageways in walk-in closet._

**_ Liz and Cammie somehow strapped Bex in a chair when Macey said everything ready "yup" Cammie evilly replied. Mcey walked in with a cute little dachshund Bex squirmed and wiggled until Macey put the dog own then she pleaded for mercy the cute pup walked straight up to her and licked her leg and she looked like she was going to faint . "It's going to eat me it's going to eat me it's going to eat me!" Bex whispered. "Are you going to tell us "cam questioned. "Never" Bex replied. Cammie them said "let the pugs loose!" out came three adorable pugs. One licked her and then they put ear plugs in but then the audio went out and I could hear someone squealing from my room. Then Bex fainted we logged off we were cracking Rebecca Baxter was afraid of small dogs I fell asleep wondering how I could use this against her._**

Bex pov

Zach better feel lucky I stood up for him that was unbearable and if he's not then I'm not helping him anymore.

**Ok I think that's good place to wrap things up next time well see Zach's week without Cammie if I don't get at least on review I'll b mad:# and wont update so basically if anyone out there thinks I should continue then pls review!:p oh and sry 4 the l8e update went on vacation and didn't get back till Sunday … anyway thanks fotr reading! **

**Sincerely, science girl 1117**


End file.
